


Prohibitos Autem Amorem

by lrithyll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrithyll/pseuds/lrithyll
Summary: Wylenn, a popular college student, takes interest in Vanessa, another college student who would prefer to stay under the radar, leading to a downward spiral of love, angst, and pain.
Relationships: Wylenn/Vanessa





	1. Deus Benedicat

Wylenn is a college student. She studies hard and draws in her spare time. She has few friends with whom she has fun with. Wylenn goes to her Visual Arts class one day, and notices a face she hasn't seen before. This woman's name is Vanessa.

Vanessa is also a college student. She studies hard, however, this studying does not show in her grades. She averages a B- in some classes, if she's lucky, and a C+ in most others. Vanessa isn't dumb or a procrastinator, she just couldn't find the will to improve. Vanessa had lost all of her friends since high school, and made no effort to make new friends.

  
Wylenn took interest in Vanessa. Her small figure, her nearly white, shiny hair, and a face that looked... too sad. Wylenn, being the curious individual they are, decided to strike up a conversation with Vanessa.  
  
Vanessa was minding her business, messaging some randoms on Discord, when a tall, freckle-faced woman came to her and asked if she'd like to get lunch. This person is Wylenn. Vanessa ignored them, assuming they were talking to someone else. Wylenn, slightly confused, waved her hand in front of Vanessa's face. Startled, Vanessa looked at Wylenn and asked what she wanted. Wylenn asked once again if she'd like to get lunch. Unsure of whether this was a practical joke or not, Vanessa asked Wylenn what her reasons were. Wylenn took a moment to contemplate this question. Why did she ask her to lunch. After much thought, she responded by saying, "You seem like an interesting person, so I wanna be your friend."

  
Vanessa was taken aback by this question. Vanessa didn't know this person's name, and never made an attempt to befriend them, so why would they ask them to lunch? Vanessa asked her yet again, why would you want to go to lunch with me? Wylenn responded, almost immediately, by saying she wanted to be her friend. Unable to think of a reason to deny her, Vanessa sighed, and agreed to get lunch. Wylenn was full of glee, doing small hops in place. However, she forget to introduce herself, and apologized. Vanessa now knows that Wylenn's name is Wylenn. Vanessa also introduced herself. Wylenn now knows that Vanessa's name is Vanessa.  
  
After class had finished, Vanessa picked up her things, and looked for Wylenn. She was talking to some people she didn't know. Deciding that it'd be better to not show her ugly self around Wylenn's friends, she waited outside. Soon, Wylenn would check her watch, and excuse herself. Wylenn peeked outisde to find Vanessa waiting, and let a smile show on her face. Wylenn then began to walk, and told Vanessa to follow. Vanessa asked where they were going to eat, since they weren't going in the direction of the cafeteria, Wylenn said it was a surprise. Lacking the motivation to ask further, Vanessa sighed, and continued to follow Wylenn.  
  
Through several walkways, turns, and corners, Vanessa questioned whether or not Wylenn knew where she was going. However, they did, eventually, reach their destination. A café called Café Aphrodite. Vanessa had never seen this café before, albeit that was because she cooked for herself, but still, she should've at least HEARD of this place. Almost as if Wylenn could read thoughts, she said "Bet you've never been here before, huh? It's my favorite place that no one really knows about." Chalking up her mind reading powers to sheer coincidence, Vanessa said that she had, indeed, never heard of this place. Wylenn proceeded to walk inside, with Vanessa trailing behind.  
  
The bell on the door rang, and the barista waved at the two college girls walking in. They took a seat near the windows, setting their bags at their feet. Wylenn ordered a grilled cheese, and Vanessa ordered black coffee, not particularly feeling hungry. When their orders arrived, Vanessa noticed that Wylenn ate much like a young boy, which was amusing, and slightly disgusting, to watch. After eating, Wylenn and Vanessa talked about school, their personal interests, and love lifes, although it was mainly Wylenn talking about that. Soon, they paid their bills, and left the café. Wylenn said goodbye to Vanessa, and started to leave, but remembered something, and pulled out a slip of paper. Vanessa, confused, watched as Wylenn wrote something on the paper, fold it in half, and give it to Vanessa. Wylenn ran away, but not before telling Vanessa to "text me sometime". Vanessa was confused, since she didn't have her phone number. Unfolding the paper, Vanessa saw that Wylenn had written her number on the paper. Confused as to why she gave her number, but not confused enough to ask why, Vanessa walked to her apartment.  
  
After arriving at her dorms, Vanessa retched at the smell of alcohol in her apartment. Looks like her roommate got wasted. Again. She crept into her room, and shut the door behind her. Lighting a few scented candles, she opened her laptop and browsed twitter. Remembering the slip of paper, she added Wylenn's number to her phone, then sent her a text saying "Thanks for lunch." For some strange reason, Vanessa didn't dislike having Wylenn as a friend. It was a strange feeling. One she hadn't felt in a long time.


	2. Stultus Ebrius Est

It is currently 3:52pm. Wylenn puts her laptop into her bag as class begins to wrap up. As she's about to walk out of class, one of her "friends" asks if she'd like to go to a party. Wylenn knows that the parties this friend goes to usually means getting blackout drunk and doing lots and lots of drugs (voluntarily). She didn't particularly enjoy going to these parties, but she had neither the energy to decline nor the brain power to think of a good excuse. The two began to talk about the details of the party, but Wylenn only paid attention to the fact that the party was today at 9pm. Returning to her room, Wylenn prepared for the chaos that would ensue, and took a short nap.

* * *

_Why did I ever agree to go to that party? I was gonna ask Vanessa out to that cafe again. I could skip out on this party, but it wouldn't be good for my social image if I both denied going to a party and denied going to a party that I said I was going to go to. I hope this party doesn't go as terribly as the last one._  
I walk up to the house that my friend say it'd be at. I don't remember her name, as I do with most people I don't care about, nor did I remember who's house this was. The music could be heard from four blocks away, and the lights shined so brightly and rapidly that a person with epilepsy would explode. I didn't plan to stay here long, just take a few shots, make some small talk, and then leave. I don't wanna hang out with these people any longer than I have to.

* * *

_God I hate math homework. Granted, I have the leisure of doing my work from home, and only have to leave for art, but goddamn do I hate math._

To distract myself from the anger-inducing work, I pick up my phone and scroll through twitter. Most of what I see is the artists I follow, and some of my online friends. As I'm about to like a friend's tweet, a text appears on my screen. It's from Wylenn, and she says...wait, what is she saying? It just looks like a bunch of characters mixed together.  
  
Tapping the message open, I text back saying "Are you okay??". A few minutes pass, and another text comes, much like the last one she sent. *What the fuck is going on with this woman?* Worried, I send a text asking where she is. This time, the reply comes through much quicker. The text says that it's her friend Andrew, and that Wylenn was extremely drunk, and needed help getting home.  
  
_Are you fucking kidding me?  
_  
Angrily, I asked where she was, and for the address. After getting dressed (and by dressed I mean I put on a coat over my pajamas), I drove out to where she was. Sure enough, a person who appeared to be Andrew was holding up Wylenn. I say holding up, but it looked I parked on the sidewalk, and stepped out of my car.  
  
"Oh, you must be Vanessa! Thank god you're here-"  
  
"Just help me get her in the fucking car."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"It's way too goddamn early for this shit, just get her in the car."  
  
Now, I said that with a lot of confidence, but goddamn was Wylenn heavy. Carrying her legs felt like I was lifting an entire mountain. Eventually, however, we managed to get her in the passager seat. Placing the seatbelt on her, I got into the driver's seat and started the car. As I was about to leave, Andrew knocked on the glass, looking like he had something he needed to say, so I rolled down the window.  
  
"You know where Wylenn lives, right?"  
_  
Shit._  
  
I don't know where she lives.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
Wow, Vanessa. Really nailed it there.  
  
"Ah, good! Drive safe then!"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Ok, so I've got a drunk girl in my car, and absolutely no fuckin clue where to take her. So, what's the first option?  
  
"Wylenn, where do you live?"  
  
Ah, a great first step. There's no way this could go wrong.

...  
  
And she's asleep. Great. Well, since I don't know where she lives, and I'd rather not leave her alone in the streets, I guess I'll let her crash at my room.  
  
Here's the thing about carrying this woman into my dorms. For one, she's heavy as all fucking hell, so I have to drag her by the armpits (which wouldn't look great to my neighbors, but they're all either asleep, partying, or doing other things in their rooms). For two, I live on the third floor, and we don't have an elevator, because this building is about as old as Einstein's left testicle. So I have to DRAG her ass up three flights of stairs, and I have no friends to help me lift her up there.  
  
Great.  
  
Eventually, I do get her up there, with aching bones and too much sweat to be healthy. Unlocking my door, I bring Wylenn inside. Thankfully, my roommate isn't here (probably out drinking), so I don't have to provide an explanation as to why I'm bringing a tall drunk woman into our dorm. Not that it would be hard to, I just couldn't be assed to make one. Anyways, since leaving her on the couch would lead to my roommate finding her and probably doing some illicit things, I figured I might as well just let her sleep in my bed with me. She'd probably be okay with it.  
  
Heaving Wylenn onto my bed, I pulled the blanket over her, and went to take a quick shower, considering I was pretty sweaty from lifting this girl up three flights of stairs. What was she even doing at that party, and why the fuck did she get so piss drunk? I thought she was a responsible person. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I'll just ask tomorrow morning...  
  
After getting dressed, I climbed into bed, next to this tall motherfucker who had mascara running down her face... Wait, did she cry while I was in the shower? Her mascara wasn't running when I was pulling her up the stairs or in the car. I placed my hand on her cheek, feeling the wetness on it, and realized that they were fresh. Probably when I was in the shower. Jesus fucking christ, what happened at that party? Did someone force her to do something? Shit, and here I thought she was drunkard. For some odd reason, I put her head in my chest and hugged her. I don't know why. Maybe some maternal reaction or just to comfort her. I fell asleep to the sounds of her heartbeat, drifting into an almost peaceful slumber.


	3. Prandium in Lectulo

Wylenn had a dream tonight.   
  
It was the same dream that she experienced numerous times. In fact, the dream was just a memory of her childhood. She was a very weak child. You wouldn't be able to tell by her looks alone, but she was a coward indeed. This made her an easy target for bullies. Several times she had been cornered in classrooms, locker rooms, and alleyways. It was a daily occurrence for her, and she eventually learned to build a tolerance to pain. However, that tolerance faded in her dreams. She felt every kick, every punch, every attack that they dealt to her was painful. She was forced to deal with the pain of her childhood trauma over and over. Although, this wasn't the only thing different about the dream. At least this time around. She was being beaten in an unused classroom, when a woman with bright white hair entered the room. She looked like an omnipotent being, capable of destroying entire galaxies.  
  
The bullies were terrified of this person, if they were even human, and ran away from it. The woman watched as the kids ran away, then turned to the injured Wylenn, who was cowering in the corner. Wylenn was deeply frightened of the woman, even if she had just scared off the bullies. What was she going to do to her? Was she a kidnapper? Was Wylenn going to die?  
The woman made no malicious actions towards Wylenn. Instead, she joined her in the corner, and hugged the small, frail Wylenn. Wylenn, who was shaking in fear mere moments ago, felt herself relax. The stranger was warm, comforting. Wylenn embraced the stranger, like a child would their mother, and awoke from her dream.

* * *

The time is 8:57 AM. Vanessa is currently in her kitchen making breakfast for herself and Wylenn. Vanessa did not plan to eat at the table, as enticing as that sounded, since she didn't want Wylenn to be see by her roommate, who was laying on the couch and watching TV. She never cared about her roommates activities, unless it concerned her. Both women shared that same mentality. Finishing up the eggs, she split it in two and placed them on two plates, and proceeded to bring the plates to her room. Along the way, her curious roommate decided to ask why Vanessa decided to eat in her room instead of at the table. Using the excuse she had made up before she walked out of her room, she said she had some work to do and would like to get started early. Being the apathetic person she was, she simply nodded to show she understood, and went back to watching TV.  
  
Opening the door to her room, she was met with a confused, half-awake Wylenn. She didn't expect her to be awake this early, or rather, she hoped she wouldn't be. Closing the door with her hip, Vanessa set the tray down on the bed, and slipped under the covers next to Wylenn. Wylenn, wide eyed and confused, looked at the tray, then at Vanessa, then back at the tray. Vanessa asked what was wrong, and Wylenn said that nothing was wrong, just that she wasn't expecting breakfast in bed. Vanessa replied saying that she doesn't want to give her roommate blackmail or gossip against her, so she brought breakfast in here. Wylenn had no complaints; getting to eat in bed was always one of her guilty pleasures. And so, Wylenn and Vanessa ate breakfast together in bed, exchanging stories on last nights events. Wylenn came to understand that she had gotten extremely drunk, or had been spiked, and had to be taken to Vanessa's house, making her feel incredibly embarrassed. Vanessa learned that Wylenn didn't go to the party to get drunk, like some college students do, and that she wasn't as bad as she initially thought. After they finished their food, Vanessa place the tray on the night stand nearest to her, and let out a yawn. She said that she hadn't slept exceptionally well, and would like to go back to sleep, but would be willing to drive Wylenn back to her place if she wanted a ride. Wylenn said that she was also tired, although that's not why she wanted to sleep. Vanessa nodded, lying back down on the bed. Wylenn laid down on the bed, feeling happy that her crush came to help her in her time of need. She knew this was the right one. She just had to not fuck it up.   
  
Vanessa and Wylenn drifted into a calm sleep, something they both hadn't experienced in a long time.


	4. Inertia Verba

Wylenn awoke from her sleep, her eyes adjusting to warm, orange sunlight coming in from the window. She turned her phone on to see what time it was. 4:38PM. She'd slept for a long time. Longer than she probably should have. Stretching her arms and letting out a yawn, she shuffled out of bed, being careful not to wake the pale girl next to her, and put her shoes on.  
  
Before leaving, Wylenn crouched near the bed, looking at Vanessa's sleeping face. Her short hair stuck to her forehead, and she had a slight smile on her face. Wylenn smiled warmly, taking a mental image of this adorable girl's face. Then, pulling her hood over her head, she crept out of her room, being wary not to alert anyone of her presence.  
  
Wylenn made it to the front door, before hearing the snap of a camera.  
  
She whipped her head around to see Vanessa's roommate taking a picture of her.  
"Wow, I didn't know Vanessa had such a cute girlfriend," she said, almost mockingly.  
  
"Um, I'm not her girlfriend. She just let me stay the night. Nothing else."  
  
"Sure, that might be the case, but imagine the gossip that would ensue after people heard that you left her room."  
  
Wylenn glared at the girl. She was clearly trying to blackmail her. Had it been any other situation, Wylenn wouldn't have cared. But since it involved her crush, she couldn't act that way. "Alright, what's it gonna take for you to shut up?"  
  
The girl giggled, "Oh, nothing right now. But if I ever ask you to do something for me..."  
  
Wylenn sighed, knowing this didn't mean anything good, "Fine. Whatever you say."  
  
Smiling, the girl replied, "Thanks! As far as anyone knows, you never entered this room."  
  
Wylenn grimaced, then left the apartment. As much as she hated to be at someone's beck and call, she was willing to tolerate it for Vanessa's sake. Wylenn couldn't bare to think about what might think to her if this spread.

* * *

Vanessa jolts awake, noticing the lack of a person next to her. Brushing the hair on her forehead aside, she recalls the last few moments. She had never talked that much to anyone, at least in person. Especially not someone as tall, cute, beautiful, kind...  
  
Vanessa blushed deeply. She hadn't thought about anyone this way, especially not any girl. She was sure it wasn't love, probably just admiration. Yeah, that was it. There's no way she could love anyone, and even if she did, she probably wouldn't love her back.  
  
Shaking her head, she picked up her phone and texted Wylenn, asking where she went and if she was okay. That was probably too much, but she wanted to make sure she was okay. Realizing she still had work to do, she stepped out of bed and went to her desk, placing her phone next to her laptop. Hopefully Wylenn was doing okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indefinite hiatus


End file.
